À quoi ça sert l'amour ?
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Draco se pose des questions sur l'amour… Harry décide de lui répondre. OS Songfic sur la chanson d'Édith Piaf.


**Base :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** À quoi ça sert l'amour ?

**Genre :** Songfic, romance, slash (relation homosexuelle)

**Rating :** K+ = peut contenir certaines insultes et un peu de violence, mais n'aborde aucun thème "adulte" (9 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.  
Les paroles de la chanson sont de Michel Emer (interprétée par Édith Piaf et Théo Sarapo.)

**Résumé :** Draco se pose des questions sur l'amour… Harry décide de lui répondre.

**Avertissement :** Il sera question, dans cette fic, de romance entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas !

**Date de création de la fic** : Janvier 2016

**Note de l'auteure (je n'aime pas du tout le terme « autrice ») : **Après avoir regardé « La Môme » à la télé, il y a quelques semaines, ça m'a donné envie de me replonger dans cet OS que j'avais commencé à écrire en 2016.

* * *

**\- Mardi -**

Harry soupira. Ce cours d'Histoire de la magie semblait s'éterniser… et il s'emmerdait grave ! Ron dormait et Hermione notait le cours. Bref, personne avec qui se distraire. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle, observant les élèves un à un. Sérieux, en dehors d'Hermione, personne ne semblait suivre le cours, que ce soit Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Quoique. Malfoy griffonnait des trucs, mais Harry doutait très sérieusement qu'il puisse s'agir du cours. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation après quelques secondes d'observation seulement, lorsque le blond se mit à froisser son parchemin. Il en fit une boule qu'il jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Eh bien… Si le basket avait figuré dans la liste des sports sorciers, le blond aurait très bien pu s'y inscrire, car il venait de marquer un magnifique panier ! Hum… Même si celui-ci était vierge, le brun chiffonna un parchemin en toute discrétion. Ainsi, il irait le mettre à la poubelle à la fin du cours. Il était, en réalité, vraiment très curieux de savoir ce que Malfoy avait pu écrire et qui l'avait ainsi contrarié. Il avait désormais encore plus hâte que l'heure se termine. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit enfin. Il se moqua de Ron qui venait de sursauter en entendant les cloches de Poudlard qui marquaient la fin des cours de la matinée et donc l'heure du déjeuner.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous transmettre le cours ! les asséna Hermione, toujours aussi mécontente de leur manque d'attention.

Ron leva les yeux au plafond puis haussa les épaules tout en faisant un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Au pire, s'ils voulaient rattraper le cours de Binns, ce n'était pas les livres qui manquaient en la matière à la bibliothèque.

Harry attendit que la plupart des Serpentard soient sortis de la pièce – surtout Malfoy, en fait –, avant d'aller jeter son papier. Il fit exprès de le faire tomber à côté de la corbeille. Il se pencha alors pour le ramasser et en profita pour attraper le parchemin de Malfoy de son autre main. Il le glissa rapidement dans son sac. Aucune remarque de ses amis : opération réussie ! Il était fier de lui. En même temps, Ron était déjà à la porte – il voulait rejoindre la Grande Salle au plus vite, car il mourait de faim, disait-il – et Hermione était en train de questionner le professeur fantôme.

Harry s'approcha de son ami roux.

— Euh, Ron, mon pote, je te laisse attendre Hermione : j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, là ! Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle, ok ?

— D'accord, ça marche ! On te gardera une place.

— Super ! Merci !

Et le brun s'éloigna, vraiment satisfait de sa petite victoire. L'excuse qu'il avait trouvée était un peu basique, mais il ignorait quand la possibilité de lire le message se serait présentée, autrement. Il s'empressa donc de rejoindre les toilettes pour hommes les plus proches et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Il abaissa le couvercle et s'assit dessus avant de farfouiller dans son sac. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'empressa de le déplier. Il fut plus que surpris en découvrant les mots que le blond y avait écrits :

_« À quoi ça sert l'amour ?  
__On raconte toujours  
__Des histoires insensées.  
__À quoi ça sert d'aimer ? »_

Malfoy s'interrogeait sur l'amour… Eh ben : merde, alors ! Harry ne savait trop quoi faire de cette découverte. Il parcourut le parchemin plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir vraiment bien lu. Mais les mots restaient tels quels, pas d'erreur possible. Que devait-il faire de sa trouvaille ? Le sorcier secoua la tête tout en soupirant, puis glissa la feuille dans l'un de ses manuels et se releva. Il tira la chasse d'eau pour faire bonne figure, au cas où un autre élève fût présent. Il poussa même jusqu'à se laver les mains. Au moins avait-il la satisfaction de les avoir propres pour aller manger.

Quant à Malfoy… Il se donnait l'après-midi pour y réfléchir. Malgré que ce soit de la fouine dont il était question, lui répondre lui semblait bien tentant.

**\- Mercredi -**

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut surpris de voir un hibou de l'école lui transmettre un parchemin qui semblait avoir été chiffonné… Et pour cause : quand il le déplia, il reconnut aussitôt ce qu'il avait écrit la veille, en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il fronça les sourcils : il était sûr de l'avoir jeté à la poubelle. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait écrit à sa suite et la lettre semblait signée. Il s'empressa d'en lire l'expéditeur. Potter. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude du Gryffondor. Il soupira. Que Potter fouille dans les poubelles ne le choquait pas plus que ça, tiens ! Draco soupira à nouveau puis regarda les quelques phrases qu'avait griffonnées le brun :

_« L'amour ne s'explique pas,  
__C'est une chose comme ça,  
__Qui vient on ne sait d'où  
__Et vous prend tout à coup. »_

Potter répondait à ses interrogations sur l'amour ! Sérieux ? Le blond parcourut les mots à nouveau pour les mémoriser et replia le parchemin qu'il glissa dans son sac de cours qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il regarda à nouveau la table des Rouge et or, mais Potter ne le regardait plus. Il semblait en grande discussion avec son ami rouquin. Ce dernier et la miss-je-sais-tout étaient-ils au courant de cette correspondance ? Quelque chose lui disait que non : Potter avait été le seul à guetter sa réaction lorsqu'il avait reçu son courrier. Draco était partagé : que devait-il faire, désormais ? Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son bol de chocolat chaud. Après tout, il avait toute la journée pour y réfléchir…

**\- Jeudi -**

— Oh, Harry, tu as du courrier ! s'exclama Hermione. De qui ça peut bien venir ?

Dans un soupir agacé, le garçon-à-la-cicatrice s'empressa de récupérer sa lettre et la glissa dans son sac.

— Ben, tu l'ouvres pas ? lui demanda le roux, la bouche pleine de brioche.

— Tu sais qui te l'a envoyé ? l'interrogea sa meilleure amie avec un froncement de sourcils.

De toute évidence, sa réaction représentait une énigme pour la jeune femme. Harry leur sourit.

— Je pense savoir, oui. Et disons… que c'est personnel.

— Oh, Harry, espèce de cachotier ! s'amusa Seamus qui avait suivi leur discussion, étant assis auprès d'eux. Qui est-elle ?

Harry se sentit rougir sous la question. Il allait répliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient, mais garda finalement le silence. Après tout, ça les occuperait de penser qu'il correspondait avec une fille. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une réponse de Malfoy, en réalité. Déjà, il devait s'estimer heureux que le Serpentard ne lui ait pas envoyé une Beuglante en retour, lui reprochant de fouiller dans les poubelles… Après, il ignorait complètement ce que sa lettre pouvait contenir.

À la table des Serpentard, les exclamations du petit groupe n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Au moins, Draco était désormais certain que la démarche de Potter de lui répondre était vraiment de sa propre initiative et qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis. Cela avait également de quoi le rassurer, car il ne voulait pas que ses mots tombent entre les mains de n'importe qui. Ses pensées lui firent froncer les sourcils : alors pourquoi avait-il finalement choisi de répondre au brun ?

-x-

Harry dut à nouveau se réfugier aux toilettes pour pouvoir consulter la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il ne s'était pas trompé : même si le parchemin n'était pas signé, il reconnaissait l'écriture aristocratique de Malfoy. Pas un mot sur le courrier de la veille, par contre. À la place, le blond lui faisait part de certaines observations, toujours sur le même sujet :

_« Moi, j'ai entendu dire  
__Que l'amour fait souffrir,  
__Que l'amour fait pleurer…  
__À quoi ça sert d'aimer ? »_

Harry eut un sourire amer. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Serpentard ne voie que les aspects négatifs d'un tel sentiment ? Il avait hâte de lui faire part de ce qu'il en pensait.

Pour l'heure, le brun devait se dépêcher de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis pour leur prochain cours.

**\- Vendredi -**

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco à la réception de son courrier. Sourire qui étonna un peu ses camarades qui ne lui en firent cependant pas la remarque, au risque de recevoir une réplique bien sentie de sa part.

Sourire qui ne passa pas non plus inaperçu aux yeux de l'auteur de la lettre. Harry était un peu troublé de voir le si froid Draco Malfoy réagir de la sorte, et savoir que le blond se posait des questions sur CE sentiment le faisait doucement réaliser que le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas QUE cet imbécile peroxydé qui semblait ne vivre que pour emmerder son monde et montrer sa « supériorité » en toutes occasions.

Draco décacheta enfin le courrier qui lui était adressé.

_« L'amour, ça sert à quoi ?  
__À nous donner de la joie  
__Avec des larmes aux yeux,  
__C'est triste et merveilleux ! »_

Sa lecture l'amusa : le Gryffondor semblait prêt à défendre l'Amour, coûte que coûte. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! En plus, il n'était pas très convaincu par les arguments avancés par le brun. Il se demandait comment Potter pouvait mettre ce sentiment sur un piédestal, alors que, de ce qu'il en savait, la vie amoureuse de celui-ci avoisinait les zéros. Draco soupira en rangeant le document dans son sac de cours, comme l'avant-veille. Il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain pour répondre…

-x-

C'est alors que le Trio d'or s'empressait de sortir du cours de Sortilèges en commun avec les Serpentard que Draco l'interpela :

— Potter, t'as oublié ça ! fit-il en désignant le livre de cours qui traînait sur la table qu'Harry venait de quitter.

— Euh ouais. Merci, je suppose…

Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce en leur jetant un regard méprisant. Harry aurait très bien pu penser que le Serpentard n'était finalement toujours qu'un salaud arrogant s'il n'avait pas été persuadé d'avoir bel et bien rangé son manuel dans son sac. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de le récupérer avant de rejoindre son prochain cours accompagné de ses amis. Il se devrait d'attendre le soir pour consulter la réponse que lui avait apportée Malfoy. Il s'agissait bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-x-

— Enfin le week-end ! s'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune. En plus, ce week-end, ce sont les Serpentard qui sont chargés de faire les rondes.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami. Peut-être tenait-il là l'occasion de rendre son livre à Malfoy, et même sa réponse, s'il devait y en avoir une ; il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de regarder si le blond lui avait laissé un message dans le manuel.

— Peut-être même qu'on pourrait en profiter pour utiliser la Salle de bain des préfets tous les deux, Mione, susurra le roux en se penchant vers elle.

— Ron !

Celui-ci se redressa alors et se mit à rire en remarquant ses deux meilleurs amis aussi rouges que des tomates.

— Euh… Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, hein… fit Harry qui sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser.

— Mais non, reste avec nous ! Ron est un crétin, c'est tout… tenta de le retenir Hermione.

— Hey !

Harry se mit à rire à son tour devant l'expression du roux avant de regarder la sorcière.

— Non, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Mione. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin ensemble. Ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas en profiter ! Je vais monter un peu dans ma chambre, puis je sortirai sûrement faire un tour dans le château, ensuite. Je suis bien content que vous ne soyez pas de garde ce soir, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous m'attrapiez ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et il put enfin monter dans le dortoir.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce. Dean et Seamus étaient dans la salle commune en train de disputer une partie d'échecs. Seul Neville était là, installé sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un guide de botanique. Ils se sourirent et Harry attrapa son sac avant de s'installer sur le sien. Il tira légèrement le rideau de son baldaquin. Suffisamment pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais pas trop pour que son ami ne s'en offusque pas. Il sortit ensuite les deux livres similaires de son sac. Il ouvrit celui qui lui semblait le mieux entretenu et sourit en apercevant le nom « Draco Malfoy » sur la page de garde. Il l'attrapa par le dos et le secoua. Son sourire s'étira davantage en voyant un morceau de parchemin en tomber : il avait vu juste ! Ainsi, Malfoy n'avait pas pu attendre le lendemain pour lui répondre. En même temps, il pouvait avouer que cette méthode était plus discrète qu'un hibou, surtout en repensant à la réaction de ses amis la veille au matin… Le brun haussa les épaules et se mit à lire :

_« Pourtant on dit souvent :  
__L'amour c'est décevant,  
__Qu'il y en a un sur deux  
__Qui n'est jamais heureux. »_

Harry soupira. Quelque part, le blond n'avait pas tort dans ses propos. Lui-même avait été assez déçu de son premier amour. Sa relation avec Cho n'avait pas été une réussite. Il avait pourtant été heureux qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à lui… Un sourire se forma à nouveau sur ses lèvres en songeant à son histoire avec l'Asiatique. Il attrapa un parchemin et nota :

_« Même quand on l'a perdu,  
__L'amour qu'on a connu  
__Vous laisse un goût de miel.  
__L'amour, c'est éternel ! »_

Même si ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, il aimait la relation qu'il avait eue avec elle. Il préférait largement avoir vécu ça que d'avoir attendu après un amour à sens unique. Peut-être même serait-il toujours intéressé par elle s'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble à cette époque. Et il savait que Cho l'avait quand même aimé. Les souvenirs de Cédric avaient été trop forts face à leur histoire, c'est tout. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient évités après leur rupture. Mais le temps était passé et, désormais, ils se souriaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et revenir au moment présent. Il était satisfait de sa réponse. Aussi plia-t-il la feuille en deux avant de la glisser au milieu du manuel qui ne lui appartenait pas. Maintenant, restait à le rendre à son propriétaire. Il regarda l'heure : le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à être annoncé. Il remit ses affaires dans son sac, gardant le livre de Malfoy avec lui, puis attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur. Il observa d'abord la salle commune des Serpentard et acquiesça en y apercevant le nom du blond. Il attrapa sa Cape d'invisibilité et la plaça autour du livre afin de le dissimuler. Il se leva ensuite, enfilant sa cape et glissant sa baguette et sa Carte dans l'une de ses poches, et attrapa son paquet. Puis il traversa la pièce en saluant Neville de la tête. Tous les élèves de son année le connaissaient désormais assez bien pour savoir qu'il enfreignait régulièrement les règles en allant se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque l'heure ne le leur permettait plus. Et tous savaient qu'il était rare qu'il se fasse attraper pendant l'une de ses sorties. Aussi ne lui disaient-ils plus rien.

Quand il traversa la salle commune, il fut surpris puis amusé de constater que ses meilleurs amis avaient disparu.

— Tu vas rejoindre ta copine ? lança Seamus alors qu'il s'approchait de la sortie.

Il se tourna vers l'Irlandais et lui sourit avant de passer la porte sans répondre. S'il savait qui il souhaitait réellement rencontrer ce soir-là, il aurait peut-être évité ce genre de remarque… Mais Harry trouvait ça marrant.

Lorsque les cloches de Poudlard indiquant le couvre-feu résonnèrent dans les couloirs, Harry s'arrêta pour se glisser sous sa Cape d'invisibilité, serrant le livre contre lui. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur afin d'y repérer Malfoy et alla à sa rencontre. Il surveillait régulièrement le parchemin magique afin de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard et Miss Teigne ou encore par l'un des autres préfets de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un couloir du blond, Harry retira sa Cape et la rangea avec la Carte dans l'une des poches de sa cape de sorcier.

— Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, Potter ?

Le brun sourit et leva le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

— Il me semble que cet exemplaire ne m'appartient pas. Je comptais simplement le rapporter à son propriétaire.

Draco se permit un petit sourire en coin.

— Je vois.

— Peut-être pourrais-tu le lui rendre : il s'agit d'un Serpentard.

Le blond attrapa le manuel de Sortilèges que lui tendait Potter. Il le feuilleta, aperçut le parchemin glissé entre ses feuilles, mais jugea préférable de lire celui-ci plus tard. Il acquiesça.

— Très bien, je le lui transmettrai.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans rien dire avant que Draco ne se remette en marche. Après tout, il avait une ronde à effectuer… et il avait hâte d'être de retour dans sa chambre : il était curieux de lire la réponse que Potter lui avait écrite. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna au bout du couloir, il remarqua que le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé.

— Tu comptes prendre racine ici, Potter ?

Harry avait regardé le blond s'éloigner sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il haussa les épaules face à la remarque et décida de rejoindre Malfoy.

— Pourquoi te poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

Draco haussa les épaules à son tour.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

— Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ? l'interrogea le brun.

— Et toi, ne te trouves-tu pas trop optimiste ? rétorqua le Serpentard.

— Je ne trouve pas, non.

Le blond le regarda en biais et eut un sourire.

— Et sinon, il parait que tu as une nouvelle petite amie ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

— Ah ah, trop drôle. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la lettre que j'ai reçue ne venait pas d'une fille.

Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Théâtralement, il porta sa main à sa poitrine tout en arborant un air surpris.

— Qu'entends-je ? Le Survivant serait gay !?

— T'es nul !

Le brun secoua la tête devant le grand sourire qu'arborait le Serpentard. Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy discutant et s'amusant ensemble… La scène était juste surréaliste.

— Bon. Je… Je vais retourner me coucher et disparaître de ta vue avant que l'idée ne te vienne de m'enlever des points pour non-respect du règlement… annonça alors le Gryffondor en commençant à s'éloigner.

Le blond acquiesça et le regarda partir sans ouvrir la bouche. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Sa ronde enfin terminée, Draco put enfin rejoindre son dortoir. À peine le Gryffondor était-il parti qu'il avait cédé à sa curiosité. Les mots du brun l'avaient agacé et il ne savait dire pourquoi. Il ajouta la nouvelle lettre de Potter aux précédentes, dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit sur lequel il avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges, cela allait de soi ! Après s'être apprêté pour la nuit, Draco se glissa enfin dans son lit. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il se revit plus tôt en train de discuter et rire avec Potter dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard…

**\- Samedi -**

Draco sortit énervé de sa douche. Il avait mal dormi et mettait ça sur le dos du Gryffondor. Ledit Gryffondor qui avait aujourd'hui un match contre son ex-copine la Serdaigle. Le blond grimaça, les mots écrits par le brun dans son dernier courrier dansant dans sa tête. Ceux-ci laissaient clairement entendre qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour l'Asiatique, non ? Draco soupira en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il ne devait pas se mettre dans un tel état pour ça. Il irait voir le match, ce matin, et ensuite, il songerait à la réponse qu'il pourrait apporter à son correspondant. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Le Serpentard soupira à nouveau en se voyant ainsi dans le miroir. Il était stupide de s'emballer ainsi juste parce qu'il entretenait une pseudo relation avec le Gryffondor ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et entreprit de terminer sa préparation.

-x-

L'euphorie était au rendez-vous dans le dortoir des Gryffondor : ils n'avaient pas gagné contre Serdaigle, ils les avaient massacrés ! 280 à 30 ! Même si les joueurs étaient à l'honneur, Harry finit par s'éclipser, toujours sous le regard complice de Seamus concernant sa pseudo aventure. Le jeune homme s'empressa de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Il n'était pas tard, le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé et il ignorait si le blond serait hors de son dortoir, seul. Il repéra cependant le point « Malfoy » isolé près des serres. Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait vraiment âmes qui vivent aux alentours, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre le Serpentard.

Celui-ci était installé sur un banc, la tête rejetée en arrière, semblant juste apprécier les sons de la nature qui l'entouraient. Il dut l'entendre approcher, car il se redressa et vrilla son regard de glace sur lui.

— Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Potter ?

Sa voix était froide, elle aussi. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de venir accoster le blond. Mais bon, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

— Ah, ça… Ça fait partie de mes nombreux petits secrets.

Draco le sonda puis finit par hausser les épaules. Harry en profita pour s'approcher davantage et s'installa sur le banc à côté de l'autre. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris de l'audace du brun.

— Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du match ? lança Harry pour engager la conversation.

— Mouais… fut tout ce que trouva à répondre le Serpentard.

— Allez, sois pas de mauvaise foi ! On les a pulvérisés !

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

— Pourtant, y'avait ton ex-copine dans l'équipe adverse, ne devrais-tu pas avoir un peu de peine pour elle ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi aurais-je de la peine ? Puis, après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu, hein !

Draco hésita, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, alors il demanda :

— As-tu encore des sentiments pour elle ? Je veux dire… C'est un peu ce que sous-entendait ta lettre, alors…

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris par la question du blond aurait été un euphémisme. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, regardant ses pieds.

— Ça me fait bizarre de discuter de ça avec toi. L'écrit rend cet échange moins… réel, mais là, je trouve ça un peu gênant…

— Oh. Ça veut dire oui, alors ?

— Disons qu'elle est et restera mon premier amour, finit par répondre le Gryffondor avec un sourire aux lèvres, malgré sa gêne évidente.

— Oh, d'accord… murmura le blond, déçu malgré lui par la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre.

Peut-être espérait-il que l'autre démentirait. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées.

— Mais je ne l'aime plus de cette façon, non. Ce que mon message voulait dire, c'est que malgré le mal ressenti lors de la séparation, il ne me reste désormais que les bons souvenirs. C'était ma première relation. Elle a eu ses hauts et ses bas. Il y a eu de bonnes choses et d'autres beaucoup moins bonnes. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait partie de l'histoire que nous avons vécue ensemble…

— Ok, souffla le blond.

De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu ajouter d'autre ?

— Et toi ? Pourquoi te poses-tu toutes ces questions sur l'amour ? Aurais-tu peur de tomber amoureux, Draco Malfoy ?

Le blond rougit. En effet, c'était une chose de se poser des questions à l'écrit, une autre d'aborder ce genre de sujet en face. Après tout, Potter et lui étaient ennemis aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Il répondit cependant, estimant que le brun avait lui aussi joué « franc-jeu » quelques secondes auparavant.

— Non, je ne pense pas avoir peur de l'amour. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose pour moi…

Harry l'observa, surpris.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y aurais pas le droit…

Draco haussa les épaules.

— C'est bien le dernier sujet de conversation que j'aurais pu penser avoir avec toi, éluda-t-il finalement.

Le brun acquiesça.

— C'est clair. Je ne savais même pas qu'il nous était possible d'avoir une discussion tout court !

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire. Quelque chose était en train de naître entre eux et chacun en avait bien conscience. Le Serpentard finit par se lever.

— Bon, le couvre-feu ne devrait plus tarder, je dois y aller. Tu devrais en faire autant, car tu n'es pas supposé être dehors, une fois cette heure passée.

— Merci, Malfoy, répondit Harry en se levant à son tour.

Draco acquiesça et prit la direction du château, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

— Je vais réfléchir à ton courrier. Tu recevras sûrement un nouveau hibou de ta « petite amie », lundi matin, finit-il avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire en hochant légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Le blond s'éloigna à nouveau après cette dernière blague.

Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas à dire : il commençait à apprécier ce Malfoy là... Il retourna finalement à sa tour, où la fête continuait de battre son plein.

**\- Dimanche -**

Draco ne quitta pas son dortoir, ce jour-là. Il avait relu sa correspondance et avait passé en boucle ses rencontres avec Potter. Et plus il repensait à sa semaine, plus il se sentait dépassé par la situation. Les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. À commencer par le « pourquoi avait-il décidé de répondre au Gryffondor, en premier lieu ? » En tout cas, il ne le regrettait pas. En fait, il ne regrettait rien de ses échanges avec le brun, au contraire… Et c'était cette constatation qui le perturbait le plus. Il passa donc sa journée à faire le point sur sa relation avec Potter et à analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur de la portée de ses déductions… Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée qu'il écrivit finalement sa réponse au brun.

Harry, quant à lui, passa une assez mauvaise journée. Au début, il ne sut s'expliquer à quoi était liée sa mauvaise humeur. Ce ne fut qu'en repensant à son échange avec le blond qu'il comprit ce qui le tracassait autant : le Serpentard n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de toute la journée et Harry ne supportait pas cela, il fut bien obligé de l'admettre. Il réalisa qu'il s'était attaché à ce Malfoy sentimental qu'il devait être l'un des rares, voire le seul, à connaître. Sauf qu'il avait également parfaitement conscience que le blond était aussi le type arrogant et désagréable qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici… Son état d'esprit n'échappa pas à ses amis qui l'interrogèrent à ce sujet. Ils en profitèrent pour le questionner sur l'identité de l'expéditrice de sa lettre de jeudi. Bien sûr, Harry éluda toutes leurs questions. Mais la pensée qu'il recevrait une nouvelle lettre le lendemain matin améliora nettement son humeur.

**\- Lundi -**

Harry ne peut retenir son sourire lorsqu'un hibou de l'école déposa un rouleau de parchemin sur ses genoux. Évidemment, son courrier et sa réaction en recevant celui-ci n'échappèrent à personne. Surtout pas à un certain Serpentard blond, auteur de cette fameuse lettre. La réaction du brun lui avait fait manquer un battement. Il semblait si… heureux de recevoir un courrier de sa part.

— Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué la nouvelle lettre de Potter ? Vu son air béat, y'a pas à faire : il est mordu ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais notre Survivant a l'air amoureusement débile comme ça !

Draco sursauta.

— Toi, Blaise, t'y connais quelque chose aux affaires de cœur ? Tu m'épates !

Il avait répondu avec taquinerie, mais il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, tandis que les mots de son ami se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il que Blaise ait raison et que Potter ait des sentiments pour lui ? Non. Ridicule ! Ils étaient Potter et Malfoy, rivaux depuis leur toute première rentrée. Jamais Potter ne pourrait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Pourtant… Draco reporta son attention sur le brun et dut placer une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Lui aussi aurait le droit au qualificatif « d'amoureusement débile » si Blaise voyait ça. Le blond se frappa mentalement face à ses propres pensées. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Potter ! Il ignorait tout de l'Amour et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il correspondait avec le Gryffondor. Ce Gryffondor auquel il commençait à s'attacher, il ignorait pourquoi et comment.

À la table des Rouge et Or, l'excitation était de mise. Chacun y allait de son commentaire pour déterminer qui écrivait les fameuses lettres que recevait Harry. Impatient, celui-ci avait ouvert son courrier et le lisait en faisant attention à ce que personne ne regarde par-dessus son épaule, même s'il savait pertinemment que le message était anonyme.

_« Tout ça, c'est très joli,  
__Mais quand tout est fini,  
__Il ne vous reste rien  
__Qu'un immense chagrin... »_

Harry secoua la tête. Il lui semblait avoir déjà plus ou moins répondu à cet argument lorsqu'il avait parlé de Cho avec le blond. Malfoy pouvait nier autant qu'il le voulait, cette lettre confirmait bien sa peur. Peur d'être blessé par l'autre. Harry pouvait tout à fait concevoir ce genre de frayeur ; selon lui, elle était loin d'être injustifiée. Il rangea sa missive dans son sac sous les cris déçus de ses amis. Il leur tira la langue, en toute maturité, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et eut le temps de croiser un certain regard gris avant que celui-ci ne se détourne. Harry soupira. Il devait répondre à cette lettre. Ce serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté du bonheur, juste par crainte de la douleur. Douleur que ressentit d'ailleurs légèrement le brun dans sa poitrine en imaginant Malfoy en couple avec une fille. Cette vision ne lui plaisait pas, alors pourquoi chercher à rassurer le Serpentard, s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci finisse dans les bras d'une autre ? Il fronça les sourcils tout en touillant son chocolat avec humeur. Il n'aimait pas se rendre compte que cette image le tracassait, car cela signifiait qu'il tenait un peu trop au blond pour son propre bien.

-x-

Le dernier double cours de la journée arriva et les Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvèrent ensemble dans les cachots. Toujours égal à lui-même, le professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, décida de former les binômes pour la réalisation du jour. Bien évidemment, personne ne fut surpris en entendant les noms Potter et Malfoy ensemble. Harry attrapa son sac puis alla de mauvaise grâce s'asseoir à côté du blond. Draco grimaça, tenant également son rôle. Mais tous deux ne purent que constater à quel point leur relation avait évolué, après que leurs regards se soient croisés.

Plus d'une fois, Draco se surprit lui-même à observer le brun à la dérobée. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards noirs à son ami Blaise, tandis que ses paroles revenaient le hanter. Il se maudissait de se retrouver ainsi perturbé, autant par ce qu'avait sous-entendu Blaise que par la situation présente. Le Gryffondor le trouvait-il ridicule à s'interroger de la sorte sur un sentiment aussi niais ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin lorsque le brun glissa discrètement un parchemin de son côté. Il s'empressa de le lire avant de le ranger avec ses autres documents.

_« Tout ce qui, maintenant,  
__Te semble déchirant,  
Demain sera pour toi,  
__Un souvenir de joie ! »_

Harry avait saisi l'occasion d'être installé à côté du blond pour rédiger et lui transmettre sa réponse. Il se sentait encore plus stressé que d'ordinaire en Potions. D'ailleurs, Rogue n'avait pas tardé à lui en faire la remarque. Il n'avait pas répondu. Tout ça lui passait par-dessus la tête, tout ce dont il avait réellement conscience était cette présence à ses côtés, ce blondinet qu'il commençait doucement à trop apprécier pour que ce soit qualifié d'amitié… Il se sentait privilégié que le Serpentard partage ainsi ses doutes avec lui, bien que la correspondance ait commencé par une initiative de sa part. Les Gryffondor agissent et réfléchissent après… et il en était bien heureux ! Mais désormais, il voulait que le blond s'ouvre davantage à lui, il voulait… lui faire découvrir tout ce dont il lui parlait dans ses lettres.

-x-

Hermione, qui avait vu l'échange se faire, se débrouilla pour se retrouver seule à seul avec Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires de la journée.

Elle n'eut pas trop à insister avant que le brun ne lui raconte toute l'histoire.

– Eh bien… Il faut croire que Malfoy est humain aussi, finalement…

Harry se retint de justesse de défendre le blond auprès de sa meilleure amie. Lui-même se rendit compte que ce comportement un peu trop protecteur aurait eu de quoi inquiéter Hermione.  
Comment ses sentiments envers le blond avaient-ils pu changer autant en une semaine ? Il avait suffi que Malfoy lui montre un autre visage, plus sensible, et qu'ils discutent quelques fois ensemble pour… Bref. Il était dans la merde.

-x-

Les réponses du brun étaient toujours si optimistes ! Croyait-il réellement tous les mots qu'il lui notait ? C'était tout à fait du genre de Potter d'être aussi optimiste en amour qu'il semblait l'être dans la vie. En même temps, avec la vie qu'il avait eue, s'il ne l'avait pas été, sûr qu'il se serait retrouvé à Ste Mangouste pour dépression grave… dans le meilleur des cas. Oh merde. Et voilà qu'il s'apitoyait sur le sort du balafré à lunettes… Draco soupira. Ses insultes n'arrivaient même plus à le convaincre lui-même. Il venait même à trouver que les lunettes et la cicatrice avaient leur charme. Il était sévèrement mordu, là.

Il écrivit la réponse avant d'aller se coucher, regrettant de ne pas être assigné de garde, ce soir-là.

**\- Mardi - **

Pas de réponse du blond, ce matin ? Harry s'inquiétait. Hermione le surveillait.

Puis vint le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Lorsqu'Harry vit à nouveau le blond marquer un magnifique panier, il ne put retenir un grand sourire qui passa inaperçu vu que tout le monde dormait ou s'occupait autrement, comme d'habitude. Ce geste avait une signification précise pour lui. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi ce simple rappel lui fit si chaud au cœur.

Comme la semaine précédente, le brun froissa un parchemin vierge qu'il alla jeter à la fin du cours, lorsque la salle fut quasiment vide et prétexta ensuite vouloir aller aux toilettes avant d'aller manger.

_« En somme, si j'ai compris,  
__Sans amour dans la vie,  
__Sans ses joies, ses chagrins,  
__On a vécu pour rien ? »_

Les mots du blond le firent sourire… tout en lui serrant douloureusement le cœur. Il profita de sa solitude à l'abri dans sa cabine pour écrire sa réponse. Ne restait plus qu'à la lui transmettre.

Le hasard faisant bien les choses – était-ce vraiment un hasard ? -, Malfoy l'attendait en appui sur les lavabos. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Avec un sourire, il reprit sa réponse dans son sac et la donna au blond. Il se lava les mains plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose pendant que le blond lisait ses mots.

_« Mais oui ! Regarde-moi !  
__À chaque fois, j'y crois  
__Et j'y croirai toujours...  
__Ça sert à ça, l'amour ! »_

— Tu es un éternel optimiste, Potter… Mais tu me donnes envie d'y croire avec toi.

Harry acquiesça et lui sourit. Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac.

— Tiens, c'est la suite de mon message.

Et il s'éclipsa rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, afin de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Il avait écrit ça sur un coup de tête, mais ce que le blond lui avait dit… Il se sentait idiot, désormais. Surtout, ne pas y repenser ! Il s'empressa de s'installer auprès de ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Tu vas bien, Harry ?

— Je ne sais pas, Mione. Je viens de faire un truc un peu fou, là…

— Oh, raconte ! l'incita Ron.

— Non, Ron. Je pense que tu ne dormirais plus si je t'avouais ce que je viens de faire.

— Ah ouais ? Sérieux ?

— Je pense qu'il l'est. On ferait bien de l'écouter, pour cette fois. Moi aussi, je préfère ne pas savoir…

Harry leur sourit et se servit à manger. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait le blond face à se déclaration, mais au moins, il avait ses amis à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui se passerait.

-x-

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant le brun partir aussi vite. Peu importait. Il déplia le parchemin qu'il avait en main.

« _Mais toi, t'es le dernier,  
__Mais toi, t'es le premier !  
__Avant toi, y'avait rien,  
__Avec toi, je suis bien !  
__C'est toi que je voulais,  
__C'est toi qu'il me fallait !  
__Toi que j'aimerai toujours...  
__Ça sert à ça, l'amour ! »_

Potter… Harry venait de se déclarer à lui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était parti précipitamment. Draco sourit. Le Gryffondor devrait s'estimer heureux de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, car si les intentions du blond avaient été mauvaises, il aurait été mal, vu les mots qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.  
Mais voilà, Draco était amoureux… et heureux, car l'autre l'aimait aussi. Or, si lui savait que son amour été partagé, ce n'était pas le cas du brun. Il ricana doucement. Tant pis pour Potter, il allait le laisser stresser un petit peu. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'enfuir… Il aurait même dû avoir le courage de lui dire tout ça en face. Et quelle idée, aussi, de s'être entiché d'un Serpentard ?


End file.
